1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a keyboard deactivation module permitting automatic disabling of the on-screen keyboard of an electronic device in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Distracted driving due to the use of electronic devices such as cell phones is a common problem, and although some late model cars offer Bluetooth integration kits to support hands-free calling, many automakers do not offer a viable solution to prohibit text input on a cell phone and other electronic devices while a vehicle is being driven. Although some third party applications exist for select cell phones and electronic devices running certain operating systems to restrict certain uses such as texting while driving, such applications are not available for all cell phones and electronic devices, and may be application specific, only prohibiting text input in certain applications installed on the device.